cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Supernatural (2005 series)
Supernatural (TV series; 2005 - present) Summary Two brothers (Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles) follow their father's footsteps as "hunters", fighting evil supernatural beings of many kinds, including monsters, demons, and gods that roam the earth. Male Deaths *Jake Abel (Episode 5.22 Swan Song) *Alistair Abell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *Doug Abrahams (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Mark Acheson (Episode 10.12 About a Boy) *Jensen Ackles (Episode 1.14 Nightmare, Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap, Episode 3.11 Mystery Spot, Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked, Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, Episode 5.4 The End, Episode 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest, Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles, Episode 11.17 Red Meat) (all resurrected) *Emy Aneke (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter) *Norman Armour (Episode 1.10 Asylum) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 7.9 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters) *Demore Barnes (Episode 6.3 The Third Man) *Jim Beaver (Episode 5.22 Swan Song, Ep. 7.10 Death's Door, Ep. 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here) *Michael Blackman Beck (Episode 7.14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.10 Asylum) *Josh Blacker (Episode 1.21 Salvation)' *Jeff Branson (Episode 10.8 Book of the Damned) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *R. Nelson Brown (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Robert Curtis Brown (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Sterling K. Brown (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Jonathan Bruce (Episode 2.11 Playthings) *Rob Bruner (Episode 2.11 Playthings) *La Monde Byrd (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Roy Campsall (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episode 1.19 Provenance, Episode 8.15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits) *Osric Chau (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Warren Christie (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Troy Clare (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Dameon Clarke (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis) *Gary Cole (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Misha Collins (Episode 5.22 Swan Song, Ep. 6.15 French Mistake, Ep. 7.2 Hell, Cruel World, Ep. 9.3 I'm No Angel) (all resurrected), Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Jack Conley (Episode 4.6 Yellow Fever) *Ben Cotton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Todd Curran (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *G. Patrick Currie (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Johnny Cuthbert (Episode 1.15 The Benders) *Bruce Dawson (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Michael Daingerfield (Episode 1.8 Bugs) *Josh Daugherty (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Richard de Klerk (Episode 2.10 Hunted) *Brian Doyle-Murray (Episode 6.15 The French Mistake) *Brad Dryborough (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Treva Etienne (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart) *Brendan Fletcher (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Edward Foy (Episode 7.10 Death's Door) *Spencer Garrett (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas) *Chris Gauthier (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Derek Gilroy (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance) *Jon Gries (Episode 8.9 Citizen Fang) *Markus Flannagan (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *Kurt Fuller (Episode 5.18 Point of No Return) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Adam J. Harrington (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Matthew Harrison (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Nicholas Harrison (Episode 1.17 Hell House) *Grant Harvey (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *David Haydn-Jones (Episode 12.22 Who We Are) *Rob Hayter (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Chad Hershler (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales) *Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 4.16 On The Head of a Pin) *Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.13 Route 666) *Alex Heymann (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Aaron Hill (Episode 11.1 Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire) *Aldis Hodge (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2) *David Hoflin (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *Ashton Holmes (Episode 9.6 Heaven Can Wait) *Barclay Hope (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales) *Bobby Hosea (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *James Immekus (Episode 9.14 Captives) *Christopher Jacot (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Paul Jarrett (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.15 The Benders) *Tyler Johnston (Episode 8.10 Torn and Frayed) *Brandon Jones (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Richard Keats (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Eric Keenleyside (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Jared Keeso (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Daniel Hugh Kelly (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Terence Kelly (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Diego Klattenhoff (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Ross Kohn (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Clif Kosterman (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *John Lafayette (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Ron Lea (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose 2) *David Lewis (Canadian) (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose 1) *Hal Linden (Episode 8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Peter Macon (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Blu Mankuma (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Michael Massee (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Cameron McDonald (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Gil McKinney (Episode 9.17 Mother's Little Helper *Don McManus (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *Kevin McNulty (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Dan Mellor (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Gardiner Millar (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Sean Millington (Episode 1.7 Hook Man) *Duncan Minett (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary) *The Miz (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Steven Cree Molison (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *David Monahan (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Cory Monteith (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying) *Vince Murdocco (Episode 2.14 Born Under a Bad Sign) *Laurie Murdoch (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Corin Nemec (Episode 6.10 Caged Heat) *Ty Olsson (Episode 8.19 Taxi Driver, Episode 10.9 The Werther Project) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 10.14 The Executioner's Song) *Tom O'Brien (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call) *Jared Padalecki (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, Episode 4.8 Wishful Thinking, Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same, Episode 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode 5.22 Swan Song, (resurrected) *David Paetkau (Episode 6.2 Two and a Half Men) *James Paladino (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Martin Papazian (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Leigh Parker (Episode 8.4 Bitten) *Aleks Paunovic (Episode 6.8 All Dogs Go to Heaven, Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Mark Pellegrino (Episde 5.22 Swan Song) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles?) *Mitch Pileggi (Episode 4.3 In the Beginning, Episode 6.16 ....And Then There Were None) *Connor Price (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner) *David Quinlan (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Avery Raskin (Episode 1.14 Nightmare) *Benjamin Ratner (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Joseph D. Reitman (Episode 6.5 Live Free or Twihard) *Winston Rekert (Episode 2.16 Roadkill) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 1.2 Wendigo) *Oliver Rice (8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler) *Jake Richardson (Episode 6.14 Supernatural Mannequin 3: The Reckoning) *Julian Richings (Episode 10.23 Brother's Keeper) *Sebastian Roché (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Michael Rogers (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy) *Aaron Rota (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Gerry Rousseau (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *John Rubinstein (Episode 4.12 Criss Angel is a Douchebag) *Damon Runyan (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood) *Richard Sali (Episode 1.21 Salvation) *Russell Sams (Episode 7.15 Repo Man) *Christian Schrapff (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Daryl Shuttleworth (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler) *Kavan Smith (Episode 9.16 Blade Runners) *Johnny Sneed (Episode 7.7 The Mentalists) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 9.13 the Purge) *Richard Speight Jr. (Episode 5.19 Hammer of the Gods) *Sebastian Spence (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap) *Patrick Stafford (Episode 8.5 Blood Brother) *Don Stark (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Richard Stroh (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 4.5 Monster Movie) *David Stuart (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown) *James Patrick Stuart (Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Christian Tessier (Episode 3.3 Bad Day at Black Rock) *Todd Thomson (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright) *Gabriel Tigerman (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Elias Toufexis (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Graham Wardle (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Stoney Westmoreland (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 3.12 Jus In Bello) *Steven Williams (Episode 6.16 ....And Then There Were None) *Alec Willows (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown) *Robert Wisdom (Episode 4.16 On the Head of a Pin) *Rick Worthy (Episode 12.14 The Raid) Female Deaths *Magda Apanowicz (Episode 13.17 The Thing) *Aubrey Arnason (Episode 13.2 The Rising Son) *Nicki Aycox (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap) *Brenda Bakke (Episode 10.19 The Werther Project) *Gillian Barber (Episode 12.22 Who We Are) *Sasha Barrese (Episode 3.4 Sin City) *Sonja Bennett (Episodes 2.9 Croatoan, 11.20 Don't Call Me Shurley) *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest) *Ashley Benson (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester) *Elizabeth Blackmore (Episode 12.22 Who We Are) *Katherine Boecher (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising) *Amber Borycki (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water) *Morgan Brayton (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon) *Andrea Brooks (Episode 2.6 No Exit) *Bethany Brown (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat) *Cindy Busby (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Erin Cahill (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum) *Janene Carleton (Episode 2.3 Bloodlust) *Lauren Cohan (Episode 3.15 Time Is On My Side) *Taylor Cole (Episode 8.22 Clip Show) *Ruth Connell (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Georgia Craig (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter) *Chilton Crane (Episode 2.9 Croatoan) *Agam Darshi (Episode 1.17 Hell House) *Felicia Day (Episode 9.4 Slumber Party) *Deni DeLory (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues) *Traci Dinwiddie (Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday) *Lisa Durupt (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Jeannie Epper (Episode 1.18 Something Wicked) *Katherine Evans (Episode 13.23 Let the Good Times Roll) *Alexia Fast (Episode 7.13 The Slice Girls) *Jodelle Ferland (Episode 1.19 Provenance) *Samantha Ferris (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope) *Carrie Anne Fleming (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying) *Courtney Ford (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower) *Jessie Fraser (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Zoe Fraser (Episode 11.13 Love Hurts) *Andee Frizzell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues) *Barbara Frosch (Episode 1.19 Provenance) *Rikki Gagne (Episode 1.12 Faith) *Monique Ganderton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Aimee Garcia (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello) *Elise Gatien (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains) *Carrie Genzel (Episode 1.8 Bugs) *Lara Gilchrist (Episodes 1.11 Scarecrow, 5.11 Sam, Interrupted) *Leisha Hailey (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart) *Jessica Harmon (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Barbara Eve Harris (Episode 11.22 We Happy Few) *Jessica Heafey (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None) *Tricia Helfer (Episode 2.16 Roadkill) *Paris Hilton (Episode 5.5 Fallen Idols) *Leslie Hopps (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door) *Alaina Huffman (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned) *Jovanna Huguet (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary) *Britt Irvin (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror) *Katharine Isabelle (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1) *Rebecca Jenkins (Episode 1.12 Faith) *P. Lynn Johnson (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Erin Karpluk (Episode 1.21 Salvation) *Karin Konoval (Episode 9.7 Bad Boys) *Christie Laing (Episode 1.7 Hook Man) *Nicole LaPlaca (Episode 1.10 Asylum) *Leanne Lapp (Episode 13.15 A Most Holy Man) *Hannah Levien (Episode 10.5 Fan Fiction) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 9.3 I’m No Angel) *Pippa Mackie (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 5.17 99 Problems) *Laci J Mailey (Episode 11.2 Form and Void) *Julia Maxwell (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest) *Brenda McDonald (Episode 2.11 Playthings) *Lindsey McKeon (Episode 9.22 Stairway to Heaven) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood) *Julie McNiven (Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same) *Izabella Miko (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves) *Rachel Miner (Episode 8.17 Goodbye Stranger) *Brenna O'Brien (Episode 9.10 Road Trip) *Genevieve Padalecki (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising) *Adrianne Palicki (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Melanie Papalia (Episode 1.16 Shadow) *Dedee Pfeiffer (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark) *Grace Phipps (Episode 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here) *Shannon Powell (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Marisa Ramirez (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum) *Chelsey Reist (Episode 13.3 Patience) *Jordan Claire Robbins (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains) *Weronika Rosati (Episode 11.14 The Vessel) *Sarah Shahi (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Chelan Simmons (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary) *Samantha Smith (Episodes 1.1 Pilot, 2.20 What Is and Should Never Be) *Tiara Sorensen (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven) *Jewel Staite (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door) *Serinda Swan (Episode 6.6 You Can't Handle the Truth) *Alona Tal (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope) *Amanda Tapping (Episode 8.23 Sacrifice) *Emily Tennant (Episode 10.4 Paper Moon) *Jody Thompson (Episode 1.19 Provenance) *Keegan Connor Tracy (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects) *Kim Johnston Ulrich (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 2.17 Heart) *Rachel Wainwright (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Lanette Ware (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much) *Karly Warkentin (Episode 1.10 Asylum)' *Bronagh Waugh (Episode 12.1 Keep Calm and Carry On) *Ali Webb (Episode 9.15 #thinman) *Bellamy Young (Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil) *Kyra Zagorsky (Episode 8.3 Heartache) *Chiara Zanni (Episode 2.5 Simon Said) *Amara Zaragoza (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things) *Desiree Zurowski (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:WB TV series Category:CW TV series Category:Horror Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Slasher Category:Supernatural Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Body Horror Category:Thriller